


Dead Man Walking

by VenJubilation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, During Canon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Ren acknowledges that to save everyone he loves, he needs to give up his freedom. With one last night to himself, he figures the best way to spend it would be with Ryuji.





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've actually written out NSFW content. So it may seem a little stiff.
> 
> Other than that, this was mildly inspired by the song Dead Girl Walking from the Heathers musical.
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas Eve.

The busy sounds of Shibuya surrounded Ren as light snowflakes fluttered around him.

In front of him, he watched as Sae Nijima’s form slowly disappeared into the crowd, walking away to leave him with his own thoughts. He had just made the decision to sacrifice himself as a pawn to the law; an act that would save everyone he loved and make known to the public of the vigilante he was meant to be.

Ren swallowed dryly, a bitter taste lingering in the back of his throat.

So much had happened in that week alone and there was much more that had to be done. With every passing thought, he felt as though his mind was ready to explode. Closing his eyes tightly to ease his senses, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone to inspect who was contacting him and his chest swelled with emotion when he saw the name displayed on the screen.

Ryuji.

Not bothering to even look at the message, Ren immediately made his way to the nearest train station. With the thought of what was to happen tomorrow in his mind, he didn’t want to spend his last few hours of freedom sulking in his room. Knowing that he was giving up everything to go to jail made his stomach churn. He needed to be with someone to get his mind off of things. He needed to be with Ryuji.

***

A train ride later, the young adult was making his way to the Sakamoto residence. He wasn’t even sure if Ryuji was home or if his mother would approve of him visiting in the late hours of the evening. But if he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t care much for the finer details.

Ren approached the house and stepped up to the front door, lifting a hand to knock on the sealed wood. However, he froze before his hand could make contact. It was late and he didn’t want Ryuji’s mother to question him in his current state of mind. Fingers curling into a fist, he dropped his hand by his side and walked around to enter the back of the house. The brunet spent days looking outside the window he was staring at now.

Glass dawned with faded childish decals, he knew exactly who’s room it was. Ren hooked his fingers under the crack of the window and pulled it up, opening it wide enough for him to enter through. Inside the room, he made sure to leave the scene unchanged and approached Ryuji’s bed with practiced ease. Unbeknownst to the male’s presence, he remained laying down on his side as he watched a video on his phone. He had been waiting for Ren’s response and opted for busying himself until he either saw a message appear on his screen or fell asleep.

A hand slipped over Ryuji’s mouth and his eyes widened immediately. His scream muffled, he tried turning around to see who it was holding him captive. Eyes meeting with Ren’s, he saw the finger that was over the other male’s lips, signaling for him to be silent. Inhaling sharply through his nose, he gave a quick nod and was released.

“Ren?! The hell you doin’ in my room?” Ryuji asked, his voice a loud whisper.

“Shhh.” Ren hushed him, touching a finger to the blond’s lips. “I had to see you.”

Concern flashed across Ryuji’s expression and he moved himself to sit up. He was ready to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Ren leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Eyes widening, new found adrenaline rushing through his veins. Confused and curious, he wanted to pull away but Ren moved with swift actions.

The brunet situated himself on the Chariot’s lap. Hands cupping both sides of his face, he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. As much as Ryuji wanted to find out what was wrong with his best friend, he was weak and succumbed to the warm spark of their kiss. Muscles relaxed and his arms wrapped around the other to pull him closer so their chests were pressed against one another.

Ren snaked his tongue past Ryuji’s lips and traced along the tip of his teeth as he waited for the other to comply. Lips parting further to let him in, the Fool greedily took advantage. His tongue lazily dipped further inside and a hand trailed down to grab at Ryuji’s shirt. Fingers curling into the fabric, he tightened his grip and moaned when he felt his actions were being mirrored.

Ryuji slid his hands down the curve of Ren’s back until they found the end of his shirt. He grabbed at the fabric and tugged it up, fortunately gaining assistance from its owner to remove it. With the jacket and shirt thrown to the floor, his own pajama shirt followed.

“Ryuji…” Ren said, his voice rough with lust. “I need you. Now.”

A chill ran down Ryuji’s spine, feeling as though he saw his leader instead of his best friend for a moment. When Ren removed himself from his lap, he wasted no time in getting up from his mattress to finish disrobing himself until he was down to his favorite pink and green boxers. Eyes glancing at his companion, he saw that he was taking his time with following suit in his actions.

“...You puttin’ on a show for me?”

“I can if you want me to.”

If his skin wasn’t flushed before, it surely was then. Ryuji gulped, taking a deep breath to keep himself from getting too excited too soon.

Without needing a direct answer from him, Ren continued his actions. Turning around so his back was facing Ryuji, he kicked off his shoes and bent over as he slowly pulled down his jeans. The article of clothing met the rest of its counterparts and grey eyes glanced over his shoulder to see that the blond gave him his undivided attention.

Basking in the moment, he walked over to the mattress and sat down. Ren lifted a hand, gesturing for the other to come forth and the Chariot did not hesitate. His feet moved faster than his brain could command. Using a hand to gently push Ren back by his shoulder, Ryuji climbed over him with an arm and a leg on either side of his body.

His eyes glanced down the translucent skin. He had spent months fantasizing about this moment and it was finally coming true. If it wasn’t for the throbbing annoyance he felt past his hips, he would have thought that it was a dream.

Lost in his thoughts, he flinched when Ren reached up to cup his face again. A soft expression met his own and he bashfully smiled in return.

“What’s on your mind?” Ren asked, his thumb caressing the smooth skin under his hand.

Leaning into his touch, the other responded, “Way too much, dude…”

“I understand.” A smile tugged at his lips, dry amusement threatening to make itself known. “Let’s… forget everything that’s going on out there. Tonight, it’s just us.”

Ryuji felt as though his heart skipped a beat. He gave a small nod and leaned forward to kiss Ren’s forehead. Lips trailed down his face and a hand came up to carefully remove the glasses that got in the way of seeing his eyes clearly. After placing them on his bedside table, Ren guided Ryuji’s face to his own. Their lips locked once more and his hands idly traced the curves of the former athlete’s muscles.

Getting bolder with his actions, Ryuji begun to kiss at the corner of Ren’s mouth. He kissed down his cheek and made his way to the thief’s neck. Butterfly kisses traced the curve of his neck, eliciting soft whimpers from the male below him. Ren dug his fingernails into Ryuji’s skin before giving him a small push to tell him to stop.

Humming with acknowledgement, he stopped for a brief moment. The Fool took this opportunity to take one of his hands and guide it down his chest. Fingertips brushed across his skin as he brought him lower and Ryuji gulped when he felt Ren’s erection. The warmth emitting from it could be felt through the thin layer of his boxers and the muscle twitched under the presence of Ryuji’s hand.

“Touch me here…” Ren whispered to Ryuji’s ear.

Without further encouragement, the blond did exactly as he was told and pressed his palm against him. A groan was released and Ryuji used it as motivation to continue. Between rough presses and feather touches, he slipped his hand past the waistband of his underwear. Calloused fingers wrapped around his length, he begun to jerk him off.

Ren lifted his hips further into Ryuji’s hand. Covering his mouth to muffle his moans, he inhaled deeply through his nose. His free hand moved to his friend’s head and fingers tangled themselves within the bleached locks. Ren squeezed his eyes shut, already feeling himself brought to the edge.

Just as he thought he was about to release, Ryuji ceased the motion. A whine of protest escaped from his throat and the Chariot busied himself with pulling down the fabric that got in the way. His own boxers came off next and Ryuji leaned over him to reach for the drawer of his bedside table. Ren blinked as he registered what was going on, smirking briefly before flicking his tongue out to lick the other’s nipple.

The sharp intake he heard only made his smirk grow wider. Tilting his head up, he licked at the nipple again before daring to cover the nub with his mouth. Though Ryuji continued looking through his drawer, the feeling of his erection pressing against Ren’s hip and smearing precum along his skin was enough validation for the brunet.

“You suck so hard.” Ryuji said at last, his voice taking on a deeper tone. He pulled back and shot him a glare.

“I can, if you want.” Ren responded, earning a squeak from the blond. Chuckling, he propped himself up on his arms. “What do you have there?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

The pop of a cap could be heard and Ryuji stood up on his knees. He poured the thick liquid from the bottle onto his fingers and Ren knew what was coming next.

“Do I even want to know why you have that?” He asked, laying back down and spreading his legs.

Settling himself between said legs, Ryuji gave a half shrug and grinned. “I’m a man with needs.”

Ren was ready to respond when suddenly he felt a slick finger press against his entrance. A gasp escaped past his lips as Ryuji pushed in. Cautious, he was slow with his actions and used his other hand to massage the side of his hip. Sparing a glance at him for assurance, Ren nodded and Ryuji begun thrusting his finger at a slow pace. He continued this rhythm, only pausing to add another finger. Ren forced himself to resist the urge to tense up, taking deep shaky breaths against his hand. 

When Ryuji felt that Ren had relaxed into the motion, he removed his fingers and picked up the bottle of lube again. This time, he poured a generous amount into his hand to coat his cock. Mentally scolding himself for the few drops that stained the mattress, he was quick to push the thought aside once he started stroking himself.

“R..yuji…” Ren breathed, pulling the blond out from his heated trance.

Looking at him, the named male was surprised to see Ren mimicking his actions. Slender fingers stroking his length, he moaned as they made eye contact. Ryuji bit his lip, feeling himself losing whatever control he had left.

Grabbing at Ren’s hips, he dragged him closer. The brunet gasped for he wasn’t expecting the action. However, the twitch of his hard on in his hand signaled that he was more than okay with it. Ren took a deep breath and gave him a nod of silent approval as he spread his legs further.

Ryuji moved carefully as he lined himself up with him. He hesitated for only a second before he began to push himself in. Ren hissed in pain but grabbed at Ryuji’s arm to encourage him to continue. Moving slowly, he watched the other’s face for any indication that he should stop. The heat that engulfed him was almost unbearable and he had to force himself to continue.

Once fully inside of him, Ryuji slouched over to give himself a moment. His breaths came out as soft pants as he dug his finger into the mattress. "I'm gonna move now." He warned before doing as said.

His hips slowly moved back until his tip just threatened to leave Ren's ass. He thrust himself back in and gasped at the sensation it left him with. Under him, Ren was biting at his lip as his hips lifted from the bed. A choked moan escaped as Ryuji continued to thrust into him.

Both hands flew up to rest above his head, grabbing at the pillow and bedsheets. He was desperate to keep himself grounded as he begun to lose himself to the heat of Ryuji's cock. Ren shamelessly moaned now, gasping for air whenever he remembered to breathe.

"Ha..rder.." he managed to say.

Ryuji slammed his cock inside him now, lifting his hips to try to hit that sweet spot. After a few more thrusts, Ren arched his back and gripped tighter at the sheets until his knuckles turned white. The room was filled with the sound of theirs moans and the bed creaking. It was intoxicating and Ryuji knew he was lost to Ren's body underneath him.

Feeling himself near his release, he leaned over again. Chapped lips crashed again Ren's and he moved his tongue into his mouth. The brunet happily accepted Ryuji's tongue, snaking his arms over the blond's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't move away. Fingers brushed against the nape of his neck as their kiss slowed down. Smooth and sensual, their actions moved in perfect harmony to one another. But every touch still send fire through their veins and every thrust brought them closer to the edge.

It was only a few thrusts later that Ryuji slammed one more time into Ren before cumming. He moaned loudly against the other male's mouth and felt his body shudder with pleasure. Feeling the twitch of his spent cock inside him, Ren brought his own hand down to begin jerking himself off.

Coming down from his high, Ryuji went to kiss Ren's neck. Gentle presses and sneaky bites drove the Fool wild. He wasn't long before he finally caught up with the blond and his cum covered both their stomachs.

Ren's hand fell to the mattress, heavy breaths escaping as he felt Ryuji pull out. The blond crawled off and grabbed the towel that was hanging off the back of his computer chair. He wiped off the residue that begun to dry on his skin before tossing the towel over to Ren. Caught with ease, he cleaned himself off as well and tossed the towel aside.

Ryuji returned to the bed, grateful that Ren shifted over so he could lie down next to him. A moment of silence blanketed over them, almost ringing in their eardrums from the previous sounds that had just filled the room. Both of them were coming down from their high and the realization of what just happened finally sank in.

“Did we…?” Ryuji started.

“Yes.” Ren responded.

“And you…”

“Yes.”

“Dude…”

Ren exhaled with amusement. He turned his head to look at Ryuji, pleasantly surprised to see him staring back. Reaching for the Chariot’s hand, he took a hold of it and brought it up to kiss his knuckles. Kissing down to his palm, Ren pushed himself to sit up.

“I’m still not done either.” He mumbled against the other’s skin, shifting his position so he could sit on his lap.

Caught off guard, Ryuji asked with a cracked voice, “For real?”

“For real.” Ren repeated, a smirk on his lips.

***

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping, Ren blinked a few times to clear away the fog in his eyes. Sparing a glance around, he saw that he was still in Ryuji’s room. Confusion came to him momentarily until he remembered what occurred overnight. He wanted to smile but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Not when he knew he would have to leave this moment and return to the truth that awaited him once he left the Sakamoto residence.

Ren looked over at Ryuji, watching the rise and fall of his bare chest as he remained asleep. He frowned. With a shake of his head, the Fool forced himself out of the bed and to find the pieces of his clothing. Once dressed, he looked around the room and at his best friend one last time. Returning to the window he originally snuck in through, he repeated his actions in sneaking out. Tempted to at least leave behind a text message, Ren opted for turning off his phone. He wouldn’t get much use out of it after the morning.

***

“Ryuji, are you okay?” Haru asked, her voice laced with concern as she looked at the blond.

“Mm? Yeah. Just…” His voice trailed off, hands digging deeper into his pockets.

Stopping outside the door of Leblanc, the group turned to look at Ryuji. Haru, Yusuke, and Ann all looked at him; worried expressions varying amongst them.

“...Ren hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts all day.” He finally said, decided to leave out the details from the night before.

“Maybe he’s just busy, Ryuji.” Ann spoke up. “It’s Christmas, after all.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Perhaps he’s inside right now, waiting for our arrival.” Yusuke said, attempting to keep a neutral expression.

They stood silent.

“Maybe you’re right. C’mon, let’s go in.” Ryuji let out a deep sigh before turning around to face the door of Leblanc. He opened the doors eagerly and greeted everyone inside with a cheery “Merry Christmas!”

Instead of being greeted in return; Makoto, Futaba, and Sojiro remained silent as the news played in the background. There was an uneasy feeling in the air that made his stomach knot up.

“Huh… Why do you guys look so down? You guys get in a fight or somethin’?”

Futaba shook her head, lifting her hand to wipe the tears that ran down her cheeks.

“Hey Ryuji..” Ann mumbled.

“What’s up with this gloomy vibe?” He asked. Pausing, he looked around the cafe once more and noticed there was something missing. “...Hey, where’s Ren?”

Noticing the looks that Futaba and Makoto gave him, Sojiro spoke up.

“I’ll explain.”

***

Upon arriving home that night, Ryuji felt as though a part of him died inside. He dragged his feet into his room and made his way to his bed. His sheets smelled of cologne and sweat from having not been washed after his fiasco with Ren. Balling his hands into fists, he got up and tugged his sheets off with frustration.

Throwing them off to the floor, he swiped his hand across his bedside table, knocking everything over in the process. His hands slammed on top of his mattress, causing his skin to sting from the impact. Dropping to his knees, he hunched over his bed and laid his head down on the bare cushion. Anger, sadness. Emotions bubbled up inside of him and he pressed his mouth against the mattress, letting out a scream that surely would have woken the neighbors.

His best friend fought for the country, for the world, and was thrown to jail like some worthless criminal.

Ryuji’s heart ached. Tears streamed down his cheek and stained the surface below.

He fell asleep to the idea that he didn’t know when he was going to see his best friend again.


End file.
